


Clean Getaway

by Anonymous



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Bathtub Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 05:52:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Maybe it was time to get out. The water was cooling and Tokiya would definitely be expecting some bath time that night. Just as you were about to step out, Tokiya was back with a towel around his waist.“Can I join you?”





	Clean Getaway

Tokiya was happy to be home.

After a long afternoon filled with nothing but meetings, he was ready to sit back and relax. It was funny, how he was always more exhausted after sitting in an office and not after concerts and dance practices. He supposed that when you love something, it energized you no matter what. Unfortunately, he had to deal with the less favorable parts with his job for the better part of that week, and he could feel the tension in his shoulders that had only worsened throughout the day.

He was definitely looking forward to engaging in his favorite relaxation methods. A quiet night in with a bath and a book… Just the thought of it put a smile on his face as he turned the key to his apartment and stepped inside. Maybe once the water cooled and he’d finished a couple chapters he’d wander out to the kitchen and make some dinner for his girlfriend, but there was also a chance that she had already made something he could heat up. No matter what the dinner plans ended up being, they’d get some much needed sleep after. It had been some time since the two of them had some quality time together. He missed her, and he missed having her in his arms.

His stomach rumbled and pulled him from his admittedly embarrassing thoughts. Tokiya stopped in the doorway and noticed a very strong smell. It wasn’t the smell of food, like he had hoped. It was even better. The soothing scent of lavender was heavy in the air. It was all too familiar to him. Tokiya stepped out of his shoes and hung his coat before he made his way to the bathroom.

-.-.-

You sank into the tub with a sigh.

Your muscles immediately relaxed in the warm lilac water, and the physical toll of the day had left on your body slowly melted away. Although the water felt nice, your mind still ran at a hundred miles an hour. The aroma of the bath salts you dumped in helped a little bit, but no matter how good everything smelled, it didn’t change the fact that you had returned to an empty house yet again.

Tokiya was a busy man; you knew that. The entire time you two had known each other, you squeezed in secret dates when he had any sliver of free time. Now that you lived together, you were able to see each other on a much more regular basis. But you were allowed to want more, right? You were his girlfriend, after all.

It was Friday night. He was supposed to have the weekend free, and he even promised that he’d be home earlier than normal. Yet there you were, watching the suds swirl in the water while you tried to trick your brain into thinking he was just in the living room and not across the city.

The front door opened with a click. Soft footsteps sounded down the hall, growing louder until they stopped in front of the bathroom. A quiet knock.

“Tokiya!” you called. A smile instantly found its way to your face, and you almost hopped out of the tub to open the door yourself. But you were wet, it was cold, and Tokiya was already stepping into the bathroom.

“Welcome home,” you greeted him from the tub. You suddenly felt shy and tried to cover yourself with some bubbles.

“Do you mind me being in here?” Tokiya asked. Ever the gentleman, he kept his eyes off your naked form.

You assured him it was fine, and soon Tokiya was at your side, leaning awkwardly over you to give you a quick kiss.

“I missed you,” you whispered against his lips.

“I could tell.” He dipped a hand in the soapy water, just barely grazing your thigh. “You picked my favorite.”

“Well… you’ve been gone a lot. I thought it’d help.”

“I’m here now.” He gave you one last peck on the cheek before he rose and turned to the sink. “I missed you too.”

“How was your day?” You leaned on the edge of the tub and watched as Tokiya loosened his tie.

“Eventful, but not in any way you’d find interesting.” he replied. You could see the soft smile on his face through the reflection of the mirror. His tie was soon neatly folded on the vanity, and he slowly worked on the buttons open on his shirt.

“But I like hearing about the things you do.” Which was true, but maybe you also just wanted an excuse to keep him in the bathroom just a little bit longer.

“I did a lot of listening. Not much to report on, though.” The shirt was off, but he kept his back to you. That was fine… his toned muscles looked amazing no matter the angle. Tokiya kept his gaze locked forward as he collected his discarded articles of clothing and left the bathroom. You crossed your arms with a huff. He didn’t even finish!

Maybe it was time to get out. The water was cooling and Tokiya would definitely be expecting some bath time that night. Just as you were about to step out, Tokiya was back with a towel around his waist.

“Can I join you?”

You supposed a few more minutes couldn’t hurt.

“Of course! It’s a little cold now, though...” You moved to drain some water and turned on the hot tap. Tokiya seated himself on the stool by the shower head and cleaned himself off. He talked a bit more about his day, but he seemed more interested to know what you were up to. You rattled off some of the more exciting things you did, and soon Tokiya returned to your side.

Perhaps you moved a little too enthusiastically, because when you scooted forward to make room for him water splashed over the sides of the tub. Tokiya didn’t seem to mind. He chuckled as he stepped in the tub, carefully lowering himself behind you.

It was a little cramped with two people, but you didn’t mind having an excuse to be pressed up against your boyfriend. His knees poked out of the water, and you cuddled up against his chest. With the warm water surrounding you and the warm body against your back, you felt the best you had all week.

Tokiya wrapped his arms around your middle and kissed the back of your head. You could feel him relaxing, sinking a little deeper into the water, and the sound of his relieved sigh made you smile.

“Don’t get too comfy, I can’t carry you to bed if you fall asleep.” You turned around to face him, and sure enough his eyes were closed. He deserved a nice long rest, of course, but you knew he wouldn’t be happy if he woke up all wrinkled.

“Just a few minutes.” Tokiya promised. He rubbed at your sides, and the soothing gesture made you feel like you could doze off as well. But there would be plenty of time for sleeping later. You twisted your body again and tried to sit up a little straighter. It took a while to find a position that was comfortable, and when you finally settled, you were met with a little surprise.

Tokiya was definitely more alert now. He tried to back away from you, but he didn’t have anywhere to go. All he could do was angle his hips differently, but you had already felt him poking against your backside.

“Sorry… you were moving around a lot…”

Hearing him sound so embarrassed by something so small was cute. You half expected it to happen anyway at some point. What else happened when you shared a bath with the one you love after a long week apart? He did prefer to come off more dignified, but he was human too, and he really didn’t have anything to feel bad about.

You patted his legs and leaned back against him. “It’s fine. I don’t mind.”

In fact, you were a step past not minding. You wanted to have some fun with him now that he was back; you just thought that it would happen later on in the night and not in the tub. Your words seemed to help Tokiya feel better about the situation as well. His hands started to wander more, moving from your sides to your stomach to lower down on your thighs.

“I want to focus on you first,” he said. He had shifted again to sit up straighter, and his mouth was right against your ear. You felt his breath on your skin, and you couldn’t help but shiver. Leave it to Tokiya to turn things around to dote on his partner instead. Your hands left his legs and instead met his own where they roamed your body. You tried to lace your fingers together, but Tokiya grabbed your wrists with one hand.

“I need these to make you feel good.” he told you. He kissed your ear before he moved down to your neck. His free hand was on the move again, moving up your body to cup your breast. His touch was teasing, his fingers barely brushed over your nipple. He placed a final kiss on your neck before he released your hands. “Can you behave and keep yours to yourself?”

You nodded, sighing when his hand snaked down to your stomach again. You let your hands flop helplessly into the water, and you decided to just focus on the new sensations that Tokiya provided for you. He rewarded your good behavior almost immediately. His hand finally dipped down between your legs.

Just as he had teased your chest, Tokiya didn’t get to work right away. He took his time, each action deliberate and slow to get the perfect reaction from you. His fingers rested just above your entrance, a heavy weight that burned you more than the hot water ever could. He sucked gently on your neck, and he finally paid attention to where you wanted his touch the most. Tokiya pinched your nipple, and a sharp jolt of pleasure coursed through your body. At the same time, a finger slipped past your lower lips.

Tokiya moved slowly. He seemed to focus on the sounds you were making more than his actions. Your sighs of pleasure had evolved into tiny moans, and you really didn’t see a reason to hold back at all. You knew from experience that Tokiya loved hearing your voice, and thanks to your performance, he steadily added more fingers. As he rubbed you, he conveniently avoided your clit. With the attention he was paying to your neck and chest, you wished that he would hurry up and give you more.

He broke the kiss and slid his hand over to your other breast. He perched his chin on top of your head, and you felt your face grow hot at the thought of him staring down and watching what he did to you.

“Should I keep going?” You couldn’t see his face, but you could hear his smirk in his voice.

“Please…” You managed to squeak out. Your voice was strained, but you didn’t care. You shamelessly squirmed under his touch, desperately trying to generate some sort of friction. Tokiya dropped his arm to your middle again and held you close to his body. He was completely hard at that point, but he did a better job at controlling his urges.

“Since you asked so nicely.”

Finally, Tokiya pressed a finger inside of you. He gave you some time to adjust before he added another. His free hand rubbed your side again, and you melted into his touch. Your hands found their way to his knees again, and your knuckles turned white as you squeezed him.

You let out a particularly loud moan when his thumb brushed against your clit. The dual stimulation was almost too good, and you heard the water sloshing in the tub each time you wiggled under his touch. You felt Tokiya’s erection against you with each movement as well, which just turned you on even more. Tokiya buried his face in your hair and tried to stifle his own sounds. He stayed strong, though, and was determined to see you through to the end.

Gradually, he picked up the pace. His sped up until he was thrusting inside you, and he applied more pressure to your clit. Every touch was electricity through your body, and you it wasn’t long until you were coming undone before him.

You felt a little bad, scratching down his leg as you came, but your mind was foggy and your actions weren’t completely under your control. Tokiya followed through, albeit at a slower pace, and he made sure you didn’t sink into the water once you were done riding out your high. You slumped against him and tried to catch your breath.

“Don’t get too comfy,” he teased. “I suppose I could manage to get you to bed if you fall asleep on me, though.”

Tokiya was true to his word. He stepped out of the tub and carefully scooped you up into his arms. He awkwardly managed to grab a towel as he carried you to your room, and once he had you on the bed he gently toweled you off. He stood in front of you completely naked, and you pulled on his wrist to get him to join you in bed.

“You don’t want me to pamper you a little more?” he asked. But he placed a hand on your shoulder and pushed you down on the bed. He crawled on top of you and kissed you, hungry and all tongue.

You pulled away from him and cupped his face with your hands. “You’ve helped me more than enough. It’s my turn to spoil you now~”

Tokiya laughed, deep in his throat, and resumed kissing you. The two of you had a lot of catching up to do.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea a loooooooong time ago during tokiya's last event and I got the bond line when he was talking about baths... typical... tiering does stuff to you......
> 
> hope you like it ^u^


End file.
